


I'll never beat you; I'll never lie

by Lyssa_Chaos



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Domestic Violence, Multi, Rescue, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos
Summary: This was a prompt from DWC on Tumblr





	I'll never beat you; I'll never lie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure how I feel as to how this turned out, but this is the direction I felt the prompt took me.

There were two things he told you when you first met: “I’ll never beat you; I’ll never lie.” As you think back to that first meeting, you close your eyes and sigh deeply as you fight tears. Unfortunately, those had both been his first lies. You thought you loved him, which only made it that much worse. He had come home drunk again, and you knew tonight was going to be bad, you felt it in your gut.

“C’mere b*hic*abe.” He slurs as he plops down hard on the sofa. You take a deep breath, clench your fists at your sides and roll your eyes as you stand from your chair and begin to shuffle towards him. he attempts a smile and pulls you down into his lap, turning his face to kiss you. You pull away. “You’re drunk...” you say in a tone drenched with disgust. “S-so. Don’t be like that.” He can hardly form the sentence and the words fall sloppily from his lips. You can smell the liquor on his hot breath and avert your head. That’s when you see it.

“What the fuck is that!?” Your disgust has given way to the anger bubbling up inside. You don’t know why you’re surprised. This wouldn’t be the first time. “That *hic* that’s nothing.” He stammers and without missing a beat, he tries to pull the collar of his jacket up to cover the large incriminating purple grey mark on the side of his neck. You jump to your feet and glower down at him as you try to think of what to say.

“Don’t worry about it, now, *hic* c’mere.” He reaches for you, but you take a step back and out of his grasp. “No.” Your voice is firm, but your breathing rate increases. His eyes flash and your heart begins to pound against your chest. “Fuck...” you whisper as he leaps off the sofa, now surprisingly steady on his feet, and grabs your arm.

“No?” He asks mockingly, his face so close all you can smell is his booze laden breath. He squeezes your arm, his fingertips digging into your skin. You wince. “Y-you’re hurting me.” You squeak as your breath catches in your throat. 

“Don’t you remember what happened last time you told me no?” he strokes your face with his free hand, running his fingers down the outer edge of your still mildly bruised eye socket and dragging a single fingertip across your split lower lip. You freeze and fight back hot tears as the fear grips your entire body. “Now.” He whispers menacingly, “Give me a kiss.” He grabs your jaw and forces your face towards him. You close your eyes and swallow hard as you reluctantly lean in shakily and press your lips against his. Involuntarily, you pull away as his rank, wet tongue pushes past your lips.

**thwack** Your eyes open wide, now full of tears. You are reeling from the backhanded slap to your face and you realize you are on the floor. You taste metal. Your lip is open again. he laughs and pins you down by your wrists. “Please, don’t” you plead as he begins to pull down your pants. “Shut up bitch unless you want it again. Maybe this time you’ll learn.” He snaps as he grabs both wrists in one hand and shifts his focus to undoing his jeans. Panic begins to take over your body and your fight or flight instincts kick in. You try to wiggle your wrists free and shove him off of you, and start to army crawl away. “What the fuck is your problem?!” He growls as he grabs your ankle, yanking you back towards him. You kick your foot back and catch him in the nose with your heel. “You bitch!” he shouts, retaining his grip on you. You start to scream as he pulls you back and leans back over you. 

You hear a sudden “whoosh” and a “pop” as a faint green glow washes over the living room floor. He stops and looks off into the direction of this odd sound. He starts to yell, “Who the fuck are you?!” Hope fills your heart as you hear a reply. “Oh.. uhh... W-wrong stop.” It’s a gruff voice, but it’s a voice. Someone is here. “I-I’ll be leaving, uhhhh, leave you to---” You cut him off with a loud scream for help. “HELP ME!” you scream, hoping beyond hope that this stranger can save you. “Help m----” He clasps his hand tightly over your mouth, silencing you. “shhhhh.” He hisses as tears begin to stream down your cheeks. You try to push his hand away and shake your head, trying desperately to break free. You turn your head in the direction the stranger’s voice had come from, and you can make out a tall, thin figure. His back is to you and he seems to be moving back toward the wall. You frantically try to scream to regain his attention, but his hand muffles the sound too much for him to hear. You bite the inside of his hand, hard. “Fuck!” he exclaims as he pulls his hand back quickily.

“Please! Don’t go!” You yell after the blue haired stranger as he begins to step through the green glow on the wall. “Shut up!” He wraps his hands around your throat and squeezes, hard. You try to smack his hands away as you gasp for air, but your vision is quickly blurring and blackness is encroaching on your peripheral. As you start to feel yourself fading, the pressure is suddenly released and you gasp loudly and cough as you gulp in air. Someone grabs your hand and pulls you up and you realize your legs are moving. You glance up and see the strange man and notice that you are running towards a shifting, glowing circle on the wall. You hear cursing behind you, then rapid footsteps. Panic and shock begin to seep through you and grasps your chest as you glance behind you and see him quickly closing distance in the small room. “H-urry, go t-t-through here!” The stranger releases your hand and shoves you into the green light. Another “whoosh” and a “pop” and you are somewhere else, somewhere you have never seen before. The stranger arrives right after. You hear another “whoosh” and the green glow disappears. Still trying to catch your breath and shake off the sense of panic, you collapse onto the floor. Your throat still feels tight, almost as if you can still feel the pressure of his fingers. 

“Are y-y-you alright?” You look up at your savior, seeing him clearly for the first time. He is tall and lanky, wearing a long lab coat. His blue unibrow is wrinkled in concern atop his gaunt face. “I... I am now. Th-thank you.” you respond shakily between shallow breaths. The features of his face soften slightly. “L-let’s get you over here so you can rest.” He says softly as he helps you to your feet and leads you to the couch. “I-I think he was going to kill me this time...” you say to yourself, staring off as tears gather once more in your eyes.

“Well, y-y-you’re safe now. What the Hell happened anyway?” He asks as he sits down gently next to you, watching your face intently, concern still etched across his face. You look back up into his eyes and tell him everything that led up to this night. You told him about all the times before; the bruises, the scars, the cheating, the lies. You can’t keep from sobbing and you lean your face into his chest and let it out. He begins to rub your back, and you suddenly stop. “I-I’m sorry.. I’m being rude. I haven’t even asked you for your name.” you stammer as the realization hits you like a truck and makes you feel even worse. 

“Rick.” He responds in the rough voice you recognize from your living room. “Thank you Rick.” you say as you start to form a smile. You wince as the fresh split in your lower lip spreads open again. “H-hold on.” Rick tells you as he gets up and walks out of your sight for a few seconds. You hear some light shuffling, and then he returns to the couch. “Here. This should help.” He squeezes a clear gel out of a silver tube and reaches his hand towards your lip. You gasp and instinctively shrink away as your heartbeat races and the familiar panic bubbles up in your chest once more. The corners of Rick’s mouth turn down into a frown and a slight sadness appears to wash over his eyes. “I-I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” He says in a soothing tone. You let out a sigh as you close your eyes and allow your body to relax. He reaches towards you again and the rubs the clear gel on your lower lip gently with his fingertip. You feel it tingle slightly, then nothing. 

His finger lingers on your lip for a couple seconds, and you realize he is staring at you. “W-w-What is it?” you stutter as you avert your gaze to your hands in your lap. He pulls his hand away.   
“I-I just don’t understand how someone could be so terrible as to try to destroy something as beautiful as y-you are.” You lift your gaze back to meet his as you feel the heat spread across your cheeks and you know you are blushing. His features are soft and there is something in his eyes you can’t quite place. One corner of his mouth lifts up into a sort of half smile. “This wouldn’t happen if I had y-you. I-If you were mine,” Rick scoots closer to you and leans his face close, “I’d never beat you, and I’d never lie.” He whispers as he plants a soft, affectionate kiss on the top of your head.


End file.
